What If
by spobyfinchel
Summary: What if Toby and Spencer met when they were just twelve years old? How would life had planned out for them? Spoby Au. One Shot.


**Just a quick AU Spoby one shot as it's Easter break and I have nothing at all to do:)**

**Based off the song 'What If' by Colbie Caillat. I recommend that you listen to the song before or during reading this:)**

**Note: Spencer and Toby are both the same age in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or it's characters (although I wish I did). I also don't own the beautiful song 'What If' by Colbie Caillat.**

* * *

_**12 years old.**_

_What if we were made for each other  
Born to become best friends and lovers.._

"Spencer, I baked a pie for our new neighbours, I think they've settled now. Will you take it round for me." Spencer did just as her mother had told her and grabbed the plate off the kitchen island. She loved meeting new people.

Spencer walked the short distance from her house to her new neighbours and knocked happily on the front door. The door opened and stood in front of her was a tall boy with big blue eyes who seemed to be around the same age as her.

"Hello." Spencer put out her hand and the boy shook it. "My name's Spencer Hastings. I live just next door to you." The boy smiled. "My mom baked this pie for you and your family. I think it's blackberry."

The boy took the plate our of her hand and smiled again."Thank you Spencer. I'm Toby."

"Hello Toby. Which school will you be attending?" Toby thought Spencer was so studious with the way she talked for just a twelve year-old.

"Rosewood Middle School."

"Oh cool. I go there too. I will see you there?"

"Of course. It would be nice to have a friend."

"See you tomorrow Toby."

Toby smirked. "Till then Spencer."

x

"Whose the new kid?" Questioned Hanna. The four girls, Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily were sat in the canteen on their first day of 7th grade.

Spencer whipped her head around and saw Toby. "Oh, that's Toby." Spencer got up and walked towards Toby.

"Hey Spence."

Spencer smiled wide. "Hey Toby, how's your first day going?"

Toby looked to the ground. "Not too good. I hate being the new kid."

"Hey, you'll be fine. Do you wanna come and sit with me and my friends?"

Toby looked over to the girls and then looked back at Spencer. "I'm not too good with new people."

"What about me?" asked Spencer.

"You must be an exception. I think we were meant to be friends." Toby was right, they were destined to be friends, maybe even best friends.

"Come on, I will eat with you in the library." Spencer grabbed Toby's hand pulling him towards the library.

* * *

_**13 years old.**_  
_I want to stay right here__**  
**__In this moment with you__**  
**__Over and over and over again.._

Spencer and Toby had been the best of friends for just under a year now. They did everything together. They were inseparable. School was getting tough for Spencer, she felt like she had to constantly be studying and she began thinking that this wasn't normal for a teenager. She needed to live her life.

Spencer grabbed her coat and walked towards the door before her mother stopped her. "Where do you think you're going? You should be studying."

"I'm going to see if Toby wants to go to the movies. I've done enough for today mom, I know the American West inside out."

"Well do some more."

Spencer was sick of her parents constantly making her feel like she had to be smart to be considered a member of this harsh family. "No." Spencer was angry.

"Excuse me, what?"

Spencer lowered her tone and spoke slowly. "I. Said. No."

"Spencer if you leave this house now and don't obey me, I don't want to see you again tonight. Gosh your sister was never like this. Maybe that's why she's doing so well."

Spencer hated getting compared to her sister. She practically ran out the door sobbing. She ran and ran till she reached the Cavanaugh's front porch. She knocked gently and Toby appeared.

"Hey Sp-." Toby stopped when he saw that Spencer was crying. "Spence, what's wrong?"

Spencer collapsed into Toby's arms. "Toby, I'm not good enough. My parents hate me."

Toby sighed. He hated Spencer's parents, they were so mean to her. He hated seeing her like this and hated to say that this was not the first time she'd cried to him about her parents."Come on they don't hate you. I know what will cheer you up, let me take you somewhere." Toby asked his father to drop them off somewhere and Spencer didn't hear. This made her very intrigued.

When they arrived at their destination Spencer was in awe. They were in an area that Spencer wasn't familiar with. They were overlooking Rosewood and Spencer thought that for once in her life, the town was looking beautiful.

"H-how did you find this place? It's beautiful. I'm speechless."

"Wow, Spencer Hastings speechless? My mom used to bring me here when I was younger before we even moved to Rosewood and we would just be here visiting my Uncle. Me and my mom would just sit here and talk. It was an escape."

Spencer loved when Toby talked about his mom. She'd died a little over 6 months ago and Spencer had comforted Toby every night until she knew he was okay. He still got teary eyed talking about her but Spencer knew that these here happy tears. Tears of him remembering the special bonding moments between mother and son.

Spencer smiled and intertwined their fingers together. She then leaned her head on Toby's shoulder and relaxed. "It's beautiful, thank you for being such a good best friend Toby."

"My pleasure Spence."

And in that moment, they could have stayed there forever.

* * *

_**16 years old.**_

_What if this could be a real love.._

Toby didn't want to admit that he was the jealous type but when it came to Spencer he was. Spencer was so excited to be going on a date with Alex, a boy who worked at the country club, and Toby pretended to be happy for her but he just wanted her all to himself.

"Toby, pay attention! Which dress? This one?" Spencer held up a pink sleeveless lace belted skater dress. "Or this one?" Spencer then held up a floral and butterfly print skater dress.

Toby didn't really know why she was dressing up so much, she looked gorgeous now in just leggings and a flannel shirt. He decided to answer anyway. "The first one."

Spencer saw that there was something not right with Toby. She ran her fingers through his hair."What's on your mind Tobes?"

"Nothing."

Spencer didn't want to push Toby further tonight, he clearly didn't want to talk about it, so she just went into her wardrobe and slipped on the dress.

"Do you want me to drive you to your date?" Spencer couldn't drive yet but Toby had just passed his test.

"You don't have to Toby. If you have other things on your mind it's okay. I will just get a cab or walk."

Toby felt guilty now. Yeah those thing on his mind were you, he thought. "No need, I will drive you _and _pick you up."

"Okay."

Spencer and Toby were approaching the Apple Rose Grille where Spencer was due to meet Alex. Spencer kissed Toby on the cheek, got out of the car and Toby drove away.

Toby decided not to go back home but visit Emily. He had grown close to the other girls whilst being best friends with Spencer, they were a close friendship group. Normally Toby would go to Spencer when he needed advice, but considering that the issue here was Spencer, he decided he'd visit Emily instead.

"Toby?" Emily questioned. "What's up?" She could see the slight sadness in his eyes.

"I need our advice. Can I come in?"

Emily invited Toby inside and made them each a cup of coffee. "Don't you usually go to Spencer when you need advice Toby? Did you two fall out or something?"

"Spencer is the problem. We haven't fallen out or anything, it's quite the opposite actually. I think I may have developed some.." Toby paused to think about his wording. "Some feelings towards her."

"I knew it! I knew you would. You're meant to be together, you're both so close and you know everything about each other."

"But she's on a date with Alex."

Emily sighed. "Have you not learnt anything from romantic movies Toby? If you love someone, tell them."

As if on cue Toby's phone rang. Toby looked at it to see Spencer was calling and answered almost immediately.

"Spence?"

"I need you to pick me up." Toby could hear that she was crying.

"I'll be right there." Toby put the phone down, apologised to Emily for leaving so quickly and left to get Spencer.

x

When Toby arrived at the Grille he saw Spencer stood with her head in her hands. He got out of the car and approached her. She looked up and ran towards him and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Toby stumbled but managed to keep himself up and wrapped his hands around Spencer's tiny waist. "Spencer, what happened?"

"Just hold me."

x

Toby and Spencer had been sat silently in Toby's truck for only about five minutes. But to Toby it felt like it had been a century. Toby was the first to speak up. "Do you want to talk about it Spence?" He grabbed her hand to reassure her and she flinched a little at his touch.

"I was talking to Alex about my life and he didn't even care one bit. He just sat on his phone the whole time, and then I thought about you. I thought about how you'd listen to me even if you had to do something important. You'd do anything for me, you're always there for me. Alex left just before I called you saying that something had come up and maybe he could fit another date into his schedule. You would have dropped anything for me. I couldn't help but think about you and about how you were just the perfect gentleman unlike Alex and-"

Spencer was cut off by Toby's lips pressing against hers. It felt long awaited and needed. The two broke apart and stared each other in the eyes.

"I wasn't expecting that." Spencer smiled.

"Me neither."

Toby interlaced his fingers with Spencer's and the two sat there enjoying the moment.

* * *

_**17 years old.**_

_I write our names down in the sand  
Picturing all our plans.._

Spencer sighed. Who knew that planning your future would be this hard?

Spencer and Toby had been an official couple for 5 months now. They were falling for each other fast and nothing could tear them apart, but somehow discussing their futures put strain on their relationship. They were too comfortable with the easy life of Rosewood and needed to come to terms with the harsh reality of the outside world.

"Toby if you don't want to come to college with me just say it! You can just stay here and live in the cushy Rosewood life forever because obviously you don't enjoy the adventure of trying something new. You obviously don't want to explore a life with me anyway." Spencer practically shouted.

"It's not that I don't want to come with you." Toby argued back. "I just." Toby paused and Spencer could see that something was eating him up inside. He took a deep breath and continued. "Remember my first day of school? When I said I wasn't good with new people?" Spencer nodded, she remembered that day well, it was when their friendship took off. "Well, I meant it. When I was younger I moved a lot because my father would struggle with work. Before going to school here, I went to 7 other schools in 7 different towns. It was stressful. And now finally, I've found a place where I feel safe and that I can call home."

"Toby I understand but-"

"No Spencer, you don't. Rosewood means more to me than just a town. I just have so many good memories here of my mom and I'm not ready to leave it all behind yet. I'm scared I'll.." Toby didn't realise that he was now crying. "I'm scared that I will forget everything."

"Toby, I'm s-"

"I just need a minute." And with that Toby left Spencer's house to think.

x

Toby had been pacing their special place for what seemed like years. Their special place. Another reason that he didn't want to leave Rosewood. He was scared that their relationship would suffer if they left the safeness of the town. Toby lost his trail of thought when he heard a noise from the bushes behind him.

"Toby? Toby are you here?" It was Spencer.

Toby quickly wiped his tears and sat on the rock. "Yeah, I'm here."

Spencer took a seat next to him."You scared me, I didn't know where you were."

"Well you found me." Toby sniffled.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I mean, we can stay in Rosewood if you want, I can just go to Hollis or something."

That was the last thing Toby wanted, for Spencer to give up on her dreams. "No, you won't."

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm not going anywhere without you." Spencer grabbed Toby's hand.

"No need, I'm coming with you." Toby smiled.

Spencer felt guilty. "No, you don't have to do that for me."

"Listen to me Spence." He stood her up and turned her so that they were now facing each other, eye to eye. "I'm coming with you because I don't need the memories of Rosewood. I'm going to make new memories with you and that's what means the most to me. You're going to finish college and get a super cool job and I'm going to be by your side the whole time. And then we're going to get married and it will be such a special moment for the both of us. Then I will make some beautiful cribs because we will have a few gorgeous children who have your gorgeous big brown eyes-"

Spencer butted in. "And your cute little butt chin" She touched his chin with her thumb and caressed his cheek.

He giggled. "And then we are going to live happily ever after in a big house with maybe a dog or two. Because Spencer Hastings, I don't want to live my life without you. And honestly, I don't think I could. Your my soul-mate. We are made for each other."

At this point Spencer was in tears, happy ones. She looked Toby right in the eye and said the words longing to be heard between the two of them. "I love you so much Toby."

"I love you too Spence." They kissed and wrapped each other up in a hug.

* * *

_**18 years old.**_

_I don't know what to think.  
Is this real or just a dream? _

It was time to leave Rosewood and head to New York. Toby found himself a course at NYU for carpentry, this would give him the skills he needed to continue perusing what he wanted to do for a living. Spencer got into Columbia University and decided that she wanted to study education as she'd always wanted to teach children and give them a fun education. Everything was happening for Spencer and Toby and it was going to be hard to leave everyone behind.

"This is the last box Spence." Toby and Spencer were packing everything up into a removal van that they were going to drive to their new apartment in New York.

Spencer sat on the floor in her now empty room, before packing Spencer's room, they'd packed Toby's which didn't take long as Toby didn't have as half as much stuff as Spencer, especially book-wise. "Wait, we forgot this." Spencer pointed at the chair that Toby had made her last year.

"Spence, I don't think that's going to fit in the van, there might not be enough room."

"Then we'll make room, even if it means I have to get rid of some books." Toby laughed. "Don't mock me, I love this chair. I sit in it when you're not here, it reminds me of you."

"But we will be living in the same apartment Spencer." Spencer pouted. "Okay, but only because you look so cute with that face and it just makes me want to do this." Toby tackled Spencer and began tickling her and Spencer couldn't stop giggling.

"Toby. Toby st-st-op."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?" Toby got off her and helped her stand up. Spencer gently punched Toby in the chest. "You asshole."

"You love me really." Toby smirked.

"Nope, I don't." The corner of Spencer's mouth raised causing a slight smile.

"Not even if I do this?" Toby hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck.

"Hmm..nope."

Toby turned her around quickly and pushed his lips onto hers and after a long make out session he asked her again. "Now do you love me."

"I always will."

"Knew it." Toby winked at Spencer.

"Don't get cocky or I might have to tickle you."

"I'm up for that." Toby laughed.

x

"All right you two, it's time to go or you'll never arrive." Emily said.

Spencer's eyes filled with tears as she covered her face in Toby's shirt. "I don't want to leave."

Toby ran his fingers through her beautiful brown curls."Spence, we will see them soon."

"Soon isn't soon enough." She looked at Toby who laughed at her sentence.

"Listen Spence, me and Hanna are only an hours flight away in Boston. And Aria is going to live just around the corner from you." Emily laughed and wiped Spencer's tears. "No need to cry is there?"

"No." Spencer smiled. "It's just going to be weird, not being able to get coffee everyday."

Aria laughed. "Trust you to think about coffee. And hey, we can, I live practically next door to you. I'm going to the same school as you Spence."

"I know, I'm just being silly."

Spencer and Toby began circling their friends and family giving them hugs.

"Aria, when are you coming out?" Asked Toby.

"In a couple of days, just need to get everything packed."

"Okay, just give us a call and I will help you unpack your furniture."

"Thanks Toby."

Spencer went over to hug both her mother and father. They were surprisingly happy about Spencer learning to become a teacher, she thought that they would be angry and told her to do something like psychology. Spencer's mom tried her hardest not to cry but couldn't help it.

"Don't cry mom, I'll see you soon. I will be home for thanksgiving."

"I'm so proud of you." Veronica hugged her daughter.

"Me too" Spencer's father, Peter said.

"That's all I ever wanted you to be." Spencer smiled.

"He's a good boy you know." Her father looked over to Toby. "I trust him with my precious daughter.

Spencer loved how her parents were fond of Toby. One more person to say goodbye to. For some reason Spencer found this the hardest.

"Goodbye Melissa."

"Goodbye Spence." She wrapped her sister in a tight hug. "I know we didn't get on for a while but I'm glad we turned it around. I'm so proud of my baby sister."

"Thank you Melissa." They broke apart.

"I will come and see you in your new apartment when I come visit okay?"

"You better." They were both tearing up now. Melissa helped Spencer get into college, and she was grateful for that. Sister's were finally bonding. Maybe it was because they were both adults now, or maybe because they'd had enough of fighting. Whatever it was, they were enjoying the bliss of not competing with each other 24/7.

"I love you Melissa. I hope you know that."

"I love you too Spencer. I always have."

Toby walked towards the two feeling so happy that they were close again. Spencer needed her big sister in her life.

"Come on babe, it's time to go." They walked over to the van and Toby opened Spencer's door so she could climb in before opening his own and sitting in the drivers seat. Toby put the keys in and looked at Spencer before turning the engine on. "You ready for our adventure?"

Spencer grabbed his hand which was lay on the gear stick. "Hell yeah!"

This was the start of their dream life together.

* * *

_**5 years later~epilogue.**_

_I close my eyes and I can see**  
**You, and you ask, "Will you marry me?'_

Spencer and Toby had decided to move back to Rosewood about a year ago as college had finished and Spencer had got a job teaching in Rosewood Elementary school. Toby was now one of the most popular carpenters in the area and everyone wanted him to renovate their property or make furniture for their house, he enjoyed being able to do what he loved.

"Hey Spencer." Toby said as they were both reading on the couch.

Spencer looked up at him. "Yeah?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their car. "Toby what are you doing?" Spencer chuckled.

"Taking you somewhere."

"This is against my will, I could have you arrested." She smirked.

"You wouldn't do that."

"You're right. I wouldn't. But please tell me where we are going. Please?"

"Spencer, you know I can't resist those puppy dog eyes and that pout, but trust me. You'd want it to be a surprise."

"But I don't like surprises."

"I know that. Gosh, you're still exactly the same Spencer Hastings that I grew up with." They both laughed. It was true, she didn't change one bit. Only, she became more grown up in the way she dressed. Not in a smart sense because Spencer Hastings was always smart looking. She wore more dresses and heels, not the slutty kind, the just simply beautiful kind.

x

When they arrived, Spencer immediately knew where she was.

"Toby I can't believe it, I haven't been here since we moved to New York."

"Me neither. Spencer I want to ask you something." They stood eye to eye with the town of Rosewood in the background.

Spencer blushed a little. "What is it?"

Toby pulled a little black box out from his trouser pocket causing Spencer to tear up. "When I was 12 I came face to face with the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She came to my house bringing the best blackberry pie, baked by her mother. The next day at school she became my friend when nobody else wanted to fill that position. This girl turned out to be my best friend and helped me deal with a lot of stuff that a 12 year old shouldn't have to face. When we were 13 I brought this girl here to this very spot where I held her whilst she cried. During the next few years I became closer and closer to this girl and I fell in love with her a little more everyday. When we were 16 this girl got a date with a jerk who I'm totally glad she didn't fall in love with because we wouldn't be here now. Turns out that day we shared our first kiss and a few months later our first 'I love you." Spencer grabbed Toby's hands and they were both crying now. "We discussed our plans and decided that we would move to New York together where we spent the next few years. We then decided to move into a new house back in Rosewood where we could finally start a family. That family starts today." Toby knelt down on one knee and opened the little black box showing a beautiful engagement ring which caused Spencer to gasp. "You're not only my best friend but you're my family and I love you with all my heart. So, Spencer Jill Hastings, will you please marry me."

Spencer wiped her tears and put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him up so they were now looking each other right in the eyes. Spencer nodded. "Yes, I would love to marry you." Spencer wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed her lips against his.

They broke away and Toby was the first to speak. "I'm so glad that you said yes."

"I can't wait to be your husband. I love you."

"I love you too."

There was no what if's any more. Spencer and Toby were meant to be together. It was fate.

**Hope you enjoyed this, let me know if you want more one shots;) This has been my baby for the past few days and I'm pretty proud although whilst reading this after I finished writing it, I cringed so hard at the fluffy parts, I didn't know I wrote that many haha! I actually didn't plan on making it this long but I'm happy with it's length. By the way I am British so I have little knowledge of the American schooling system, so I hope I got some things right but if I didn't let me know and I will update it. Review!:) **


End file.
